Nobody Escapes
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Nate, while driving to a vacation, has a vision of a big pile-up and tries to prevent it from happening, saving only a few people. But he has ruined Death's Design...
1. The Beginning

Title: Nobody Escapes.  
Author: marco  
Fandom: Six Feet Under  
Pairing: Nate/?  
Summary: Nate has a horrible vision of a multiple accident and tries to avoid it happening, but saves only a few people. But you can't cheat Death...  
Archive: Anywhere, but please ask first.  
Rating: PG13  
Parts: 1/?  
Status:  
Series/Sequel:  
Website: N/A  
Disclaimer: SFU isn't mine, no matter how much I'd want it to. Neither is 'Final Destination 2'  
Authors notes & Warnings: Blood, carnage, bad words abound.

"Nobody escapes."

Nathaniel Fisher awoke from his deep slumber to hear the very same words his father's ghost had told him three years before in the Morgue.

Only this time, it was coming from the TV.

"You can't cheat Death. Sooner or later, it comes for you. Look at what happened to those guys who walked off Flight 180."

What are they talking about? Nate thought. Then opened his big brown eyes and looked at the screen.

Two men were talking in a talk show. The theme was 'Can you cheat Death?'

"Obviously not," he thought, but only a second later he heard a deep voice calling 'Nathaniel'.

A chilling experience in the least.

Well, he would be going on a little vacation that same morning. A little time away from the dead people.

THE MORNING AFTER.

"Hey guys, don't you think you loaded too much bags?" Ruth joked.

"Not in the least, Mom." Dave said assuredly. "We have exactly all we will need."

"OK, but be careful." She said to her sons, Keith and Brenda.

"When aren't we?" Nate said, trying not to make them notice the creeping fear in his voice.

'Damn it, relax!' he told himself. 'The car's gonna be alright. We're gonna be alright. There won't be any accident.'

So, they all climbed in the car and drove away.

Ruth looked at the car until it desappeared down the lane.

After, she looked down at the ground. And froze.

A puddle of some red liquid was on the ground, just where the car had been.

In the meanwhile they had arrived at the ramp.

"Hey," Brenda said with Maya in her arms, to break the ice. "What about some music?"

"Well," Nate answered, "I'll put the radio on."

The speakerphones began blaring 'And today, on the fourth-year anniversary of the tragedy of Flight 180, there is gonna be a Memorial Service...'

Nate was shocked. He remembered the TV that night. 'Nobody escapes.'

Then, the speaker said "And now, as a special request, 'Highway To Hell'" as Nate drove into Route 23.

On the road there were a lot of cars.

"Whoey, slow day, isn't it?" Keith commented.

A schoolbus full of football players was on the road too, and the guys were screaming 'Pile-up, pile-up, pile-up!'

There was a slogan on the bus: We're gonna CRASH and BURN.

'Benaugural, much?' Nate thought as David and Keith were kissing in the backseats and Brenda was soothing Maya next to him.

As an added bad omen, he saw a little boy in a car that then took the first exit, he had a toy car and truck, identical to his car and the truck which was after them, and was slamming them against each other.

"What's up, Nate?" Brenda asked, a little worried. "Didn't sleep?"

"No, it's just..." Nate then trailed off.

Meanwhile, Agent Caitlyn Jones was driving idly. Patrolling Route 23 wasn't usually her assigned duty, but Agent Stres was ill, so she was transferred for a while.

She noticed the logs falling from the truck, but couldn't stop in time to avoid being hit by one, spraying the entire car with blood.

Nate saw the biker which had surpassed them trying to avoid the logs, which were still falling, and fell from the motorbike, which hit him and took him against one of the fallen logs, crushing his ribs and killing him.

A petite businesswoman hit a log frontally with her car, which flipped over. She was thrown out with such force that she broke her neck.

A car with mother and daughter on board had a collision with a log and blew up instantly.

A Mustang with a drunk man and his girlfriend, which was drunk as a skunk too, was hit by a log, but flipped over and over, to stop... right in front of a flaming truck which came their way.

A Dune Buggy with an old woman on board flipped over... and over... to stop right in the middle of the fire.

The five people in Nate's car screamed as the logs and the accidents threw them off-balance and they, too, began to flip over furiously. Then, the car stopped. They were badly hurt, and bleeding, but at least were still alive.

He saw the woman screaming in her car, but could barely move his head and looked at her with sadness and impotence.

In a second, the truck emerged from the wall of flames and destroyed the woman's car, heading towards Nate and the others.

He screamed and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was still on the ramp.

TBC


	2. Dream Or Reality?

Nobody Escapes, Part 2.

For disclaimers and all that jazz, refer to part 1.

"Hey," Brenda said with Maya in her arms, to break the ice. "What about some music?"

Nate remained speechless. Then put the radio on nervously.

"Nate," David asked. "What's up?"

"They're gonna talk about Flight 180." He said in a scared tone.

The speakerphones began blaring 'And today, on the fourth-year anniversary of the tragedy of Flight 180, there is gonna be a Memorial Service...'

"Now they're gonna put 'Highway To Hell'."

Then, the speaker said "And now, as a special request, 'Highway To Hell'".

"How did you know that?" Keith asked.

"I know you ain't gonna believe me." Nate said, fear clearly visible in his eyes as he saw the schoolbus passing, with everybody on board chanting 'Pile-up, pile-up, pile-up!' "But there's gonna be a huge accident! And everybody's gonna die, if I don't do anything!"

"You're beginning to creep me out, Nate." David said. "Premonitions don't exist!"

"But I saw it! I lived it, like it was real! Logs fell off from a truck, they created a horrible pile-up, and we all died!"

"Nate, calm down." Brenda said. "Maybe it was all a bad dream."

"Yeah, a bad dream." He said sarcastically. "If it was a bad dream, how would I have known about the Station, and Highway To Hell?"

He moved his car to block the entrance to the ramp, and Agent Jones went there to check on what was happening.

"Well, what do we got?" she said leaving her car and walking to Nate's. "Please, Mister, get off the car." She then said, looking at him.

"Why did you block the access to the ramp?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"There's gonna be a huge accident if you don't stop that truck!" he screamed at her.

"What truck?" she asked, not understanding.

"THAT truck!" he screamed again, pointing at a truck which was carrying logs - the truck of his premonition.

"Now, Mr., you can't say..." she stopped as explosions began to make themselves heard.

Everybody who was on the ramp - the old woman, the mother and daughter, the two drunks, the biker, the businesswoman and the others - left their cars and looked at the accident with shock.

Agent Jones was requesting medical assistance as Nate stayed in front of his car and looked at the sign in front of him.

It read:

STATE BORDER IN 180 MILES.

He continued to look at it until the policewoman yanked him backwards just in time as a truck out of control manages to hit the car and blow it up, killing David, Keith, Maya and Brenda.

"NO!!" he screamed, over and over, holding on Caitlyn for support.

TBC


End file.
